The Origins of Go'el
by NaughtyCoyote
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Durotan named Thrall Go'el? Here lies your answer.


Preceding the invasion in World of Warcraft: Legion, Prophet Velen summoned Prince Anduin, Khadgar and Thrall to Exodar. None of them knew the purpose of the meeting, but they agreed nevertheless out of respect for the wise Draenei leader. Upon arrival, Velen revealed there was a ultimate level for Mind Vision, one that allowed the user to peek into the past of a person. If Anduin were to gain the same experience as the people who had battled the Burning Legion before, it would aid in their upcoming battle greatly. Naturally, Khadgar's memory in defeating Medivh possessed by Sargeras and Thrall's experience in the Battle of Mount Hyjal were perfect for Anduin's learning. With their goals clear, they sat down in meditation, although Thrall and Khadgar could not take part in the journey through their memories.

Velen accompanied Anduin through the first vision. Atop the Tower of Karazhan, Anduin watched from a distance as a group of men closing in on horseback. He immediately recognized the man at the forefront, "That's Uncle Lothar." He had seen the portrait of Lothar in Stormwind many times. It was the only time he saw his father Varian cried when the news brought Lothar's death to the throne room.

Velen nodded in approval and added, "The man beside him is Khadgar, the Guardian Initiate." Anduin was shocked. Khadgar was beyond recognizable. He was so young here, full of life ahead of him.

A cloaked figure walked past Anduin from behind, as if Anduin was not there. Indeed as Velen said, they were invisible and untouchable by the people in these visions. "Medivh." Anduin remarked. It was the first time Anduin saw Medivh in person. Anduin had always pictured Medivh as an evil-looking, insane, fel-corrupted man, but there he was standing, nothing like what he thought. Instead he saw the sadness on Medivh's face, as if he was working against his wishes.

"The last Guardian of Tirisfal." Velen added

"Father said he was the best mage he ever saw." Anduin said.

"Sir Lothar." Medivh addressed Lothar.

"I looked for you in Goldshire." Lothar said.

"I wasn't there." Medivh replied.

"Blackhand is dead. Gul'dan lies in coma. Why weren't you there to protect your Horde?" Lothar asked.

"My master Sargeras wanted me here." Medivh answered.

"Where is the Dark Portal?" Lothar demanded.

"I wish you good fortune in the Second War to come." Medivh said. "And now it begins." Medivh drew his sword out, with the legendary staff Atiesh in the other hand.

"No, now it ends." Lothar's accent was thickened so much by his sadness that it was barely understandable. He too drew his sword, followed by his men.

Khadgar was the first one to charge at Medivh. Medivh launched a spell from his staff, draining Khadgar of life, withering his skin and turning his hair white, but Lothar interrupted Medivh before he could finish his spell, leaving Khadgar writhing in pain on the ground.

Surrounded by Lothar and his men, Medivh still showed no relent. He parried all their attacks. One by one, they fell either to Medivh's magical sword slashes or spells. The odds had tripped, Lothar was now standing alone against Medivh.

"He was better than Uncle Lothar." Anduin referred to Medivh.

"Far better." Velen said.

"But Uncle Lothar beat him." Anduin was confused.

"Did he?" Velen asked rhetorically.

"I know he did. Heard the story a thousand times." Anduin assured Velen.

Bound by his courage, Lothar made his final move, a straight thrust at Medivh. He failed. Medivh slid Lothar's sword sideways with his own, and knocked the sword out from his hand. As Medivh raised his sword to end the fight, a knife stabbed through Medivh's heart. It was Khadgar, who had climbed back on his foot silently despite his grevious injury.

"He stabbed him in the back." Anduin said in disgust.

Lothar seized this opportunity to decapitate Medivh. Seeing his men were all dead, he hurried back to his Gryphon to fly back to Stormwind.

"Time to go." Velen told Anduin.

"Uncle!" Anduin tried to warn Lothar of the events that would lead to his death. Surprisingly, Lothar turned around to look for the source of that voice, but he could see nothing except Khadgar trying to save those that were lying dead on the ground. Yet unlike what Velen said, Anduin could seemingly change the past. Before he could do that, Velen grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him back to the present.

"Why did you do that? Take me back there. I want to go back." Anduin requested.

"No." Velen shook his head.

"He heard me."

"Maybe he heard you."

"He heard me." Anduin repeated.

"The past is already written. The ink is dry."

"I want to go back."

"I told you many times. Stay too long where you don't belong and you will never return."

"Why do I want to return? So I can be a all-loving prince again? So I can talk to an incompetent Draenei who doesn't even act on his visions?"

"You think I want to sit here for 10000 years as the Orcs murder my people?"

"So why did you?"

"I was waiting for you."

"I don't want to be you."

Velen let out a series of laughter. "I don't blame you. You won't be an old man in Stormwind. But before you leave, you must learn."

"Learn what?"

"Everything."

With that settled, Anduin and Velen moved on to Thrall's memory. To Anduin's dismay, Velen brought him to the time when Thrall was just born.

At this moment, back in the present, the skies were lit in green. Meteors fell through the clouds, dropping on the unprepared Draenei citizens below. From the impact sites rose gargantuan golems: Infernoes. The Burning Legion had returned.

Khadgar attempted to wake Anduin up. Khadgar's voice echoed in the vision, yet there was no way for Anduin to escape the vision.

"Listen to your friend, Anduin." Velen told him in the vision.

Thrall, despite disadvantaged, took on an inferno on his own. With a strike from his Doomhammer, the inferno core was shattered from within, but not before swinging its massive arm at Thrall. It was a victory for Thrall, at the cost of being knocked out.

"Anduin, we need to you Mind Control Thrall." Khadgar yelled at Anduin, desperately trying to wake him up.

Anduin turned his attention to the baby Thrall, the closest resemblance to the Thrall in reality. Miraculously, the present Thrall rose back up, eyes rolled back. He continued to battle the infernoes now rushing up to the chamber they were in. Khadgar, seeing that Anduin had managed to gain control while in this state, rejoined the fight against the Burning Legion.

The commander of this invasion called out to Khadgar, demanding they stop fighting pointlessly. The ever snide Khadgar replied only, "Go to hell."

The demon kept pulsing his voice into Khadgar's mind, and Khadgar kept shouting his answer out loud.

Anduin heard Khadgar shouting, but Anduin was not the only one. Baby Thrall now looked as if he could see Anduin, and all of a sudden, his eyes rolled back and he himself started twitching. All the Orcs rushed to the tent to tend to Thrall.

"Go to hell." Baby Thrall kept repeating in the human tongue unknown to the Orcs.

"Go to hell."

"Gothell."

"Gohell.

"Goell."

"Goel."

"Goel." Baby Thrall had finally calmed down. Though Anduin looked at him in tearful eyes. At his hands, Thrall had been consumed by the infernoes.


End file.
